Un Fic con olor a Chicha y Empanada
by Kurohana-Herz
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas sobre Chile …  ArxChi en su mayoría…   Mi aporte al bicentenario que ya paso…
1. En el supermercado

** Un fic con olor a Chicha y Empanada**

Advertencias:: No esta 100% basado en hechos recientes (Por como digo, esta mas a mi manera ewe), pueden haber muchas fallas y errores por lo que pido total comprensión 3

Quejas enviadas con amor y ayuditas se aceptan u.u

Supuestamente era en honor al bicentenario... pero como que ya pasó y antes me dio lata subirlo… Así que quedo como un fic para chile y punto xD

Pareja:: Argentina x Chile

Si Hetalia fuera mió los latinos hubieran salido hace rato e_e

+De compras al supermercado

Estaba en la fila del supermercado, totalmente aburrido. Como era de esperarse no avanzaba en lo más mínimo. Levanto su muñeca a la altura de su cabeza, para dejar ver su patriótico reloj en el cual condorito le anunciaba la hora con sus manitos extendidas… ¡quince minutos! QUINCE malditos minutos y parecía que no avanzaba ni un centímetro la tediosa fila.

-Por la chachu que se demoran…-suspiro notoriamente enojado, Sin soltar un garabato mas continuo- ¡Apúrense, oh!

Tenia que llegar rápido, así podría relajarse un poquito y arreglar su casa para la celebración y no dejarla a última hora como siempre, era su cumpleaños 200 ¡Tenia que sacar la casa por la ventana! Aunque México también celebrarían el bicentenario, el haría la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos haciendo que su hermano se retuerza frente la televisión de envidia. No se quedaría atrás y por eso tenia que ir a comprar los adornos, Claro, si llegaba a salir del puto supermercado.

La cara de un alemán notoriamente molesto, un austriaco que gritaba bastante, el italiano que se colaba, un español que parecía estar mas interesado en hablar con un adormilado y lento griego que trabajar (sin contar un coreano que hacia escándalo por cualquier cosa) y sigue la lista…

¡De todos los supermercados, tenia que venir justo a ese! Podía haber tomado la fila donde estaban sus hermanos… ¡Pero no! Tenia que estar justo en la fila de ellos, los EUROPEOS, solo para demostrar que era superior, que era el jaguar de Latinoamérica, ¿Y si alguno lo reconocía y le pedía un tratado ahí mismo?… ¡En que mierda estaba pensando!…Si ni se mueven y parecen estar cada uno metido en su mundo, no podía ni gritar improperios a sus madres porque tenia que ser "sofisticado" como ellos… Hasta pelear con Bolivia por mar era más divertido.

En la pequeña canasta donde cargaba lo que le faltaba para el tan esperado y ansiado dieciocho, llevaba el vino (obviamente era chileno, el francés estaba muy caro y como el siempre decía, El mejor vino –y pisco aunque Perú le grite lo contrario- es mejor si es chileno), las chelitas, la carne que estaba en oferta, y entre muchas cosas mas la infaltable longaniza para hacer un buen choripan, ya que las empanadas se las regalaría la señora Juanita.

Todo parecía un dolor de cabeza, tan aburrido estaba que empezó a mirar la belleza de la Ucraniana… ¡Conste que no era de pervertido! Pero era todo un macho y tenia que aparentar porque tanto mirar a America se sentía… Extraño (¡Y el no es fleto!)

Hasta que un extraño cosquilleo paso por sus regiones vitales, ¿Seria acaso ideas del?, no, sin duda que no… ¿O si?

No quedaría en la incertidumbre, especialmente porque el "agarron" fue bastante fuerte en su parte trasera. Cuando se giro "disimuladamente" pudo notar a Argentina…

-¡Fleto culiao! –Grito exasperado- Sal de la fila en donde estoy yo –El énfasis en el "yo" era notorio

-¡Eh, no es lo que crees! –Sonrió gatunamente- Te vi en la fila y quise hacerte compañía con tanto pelotudo que hay… -Señalo con la cabeza el espectáculo que estaban armando- Por cierto, ¿Que tienes en los pantalones? – ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso el no tenia lo mismo? … Si hay que ser muy weon para preguntar eso…

Sin duda alguna, La cara del chileno era un poema, si pablo Neruda lo hubiera visto simplemente hubiera creado la "Oda a la cara de idiota y sonrojo de Chile" hubiera sido un éxito. El problema es que no podría hacerlo porque esta muy ocupado en escribirle poemas para Imperio Romano y Germánico, Si entienden a que me refiero (Y conocen bien al abuelito de Italia, así que se imaginaran la demanda del castaño por un poema para Germania por su parecido con Legolas)… Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el argentino levanto un poco de la camisa para que se asomara una botella de vino de bajo de sus pantalones – ¿Que hace eso ahí?

-¡Chile esta robando!- El pequeño comentario de Bolivia se hizo escuchar por todas las cajas y junto de las miradas de algunos de los presentes países, los gritos de Austria y Alemania por la falta de educación, en cambio, el alegre coreano le pokeaba la mejilla a un España que lloraba por el vergonzoso descubrimiento de su ex colonia, Grecia despertó de golpe, Italia se había podido colar en la fila pasando inadvertido, ¡Hasta sus hermanos desde la otra fila le regañaban! Mientras que el argentino solo sonreía con esa típica sonrisa tan propia del.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo… -Negando con el dedo le regañaba acusadoramente.

El pobre chileno solo suplicaba que se lo comiera la tierra ¡Solo era una botellita!…

No importa…Ya tendría tiempo después de pedirle a la doctora Polo un poquito de ayuda ¿Y si su abuelo estuviera observándole? ¡Pobre! porque el trutucazo se lo mandaría indirectamente o directamente como castigo… y tal vez hasta pediría permiso solo para bajar a regañarle.

¡Todo es culpa de España y su maldita sangre!

No es que crea que Chilecito lindo y precioso sea un ladronzuelo flaitongo o algo así… ¡yo amo mi país! Y amo nuestro carácter tsundere *w* ( ewe) pero eso es para que se entienda que a veces en el extranjero alguien les roba se le tacha de chileno, porque hay gente que viaja por eso uou (si no me equivoco ._.). Si les gusto (cosa que espero de corazón que ocurra) espero que sigan leyendo esto por nuestro querido bicentenario! (y para que vean que soy bueno hasta escribi chuchadas y eso que yo no garabateo u/u me costo arto..)

A lo que me refiero con que Neruda escribe poemas para Legolas Germania y Roma es porque esta en el cielo (awwww)… No podía llegar y decir:: el narigón esta muerto! Nooo… porque eso seria una falta de respeto! UUUuuu cof cof…

Segundo:: Como sabrán los españoles que vinieron a Chile eran reos que se les ofrecía salir de la cárcel y tener tan preciada libertad a cambio de irse en un lindo barquito y ayudar en la expedición así que quedo en nuestra sangre lo manito larga… o eso me explico mi profesor de historia ewe

No se enojen ni me maten xd lancen chocolate o pollitos que me hacen falta u.u ore-sama solo quiero aportar a la causa porque hay muy poco fic de LatínHetalia! w


	2. Problemas con MapucheNiisan

Yay! dos capítulos en el mismo dia… De Shoro! :D)

Si Healia fuera mió Rode no se hubiera casado con Eli ( P) sino con Gilbo! *w* y Si latin-hetalia fuera mió… bah, seria muy feliz… ¡Pero no!

Problemas con Mapuche-Nii-san

Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos, Donde su abuelo, fuerte y exigente llevaba con orden la tranquilidad de los pueblos que vivían en la extensión de la hermosa tierra, bañada por las prosperas aguas que en ese tiempo eran puras y cristalinas.

Ahí sus hermanos se unían al fuego, los primeros pueblos que compartían todos juntos como familia. Los nómadas se escapaban de sus tribus para poder compartir la mesa, mientras el resto de los sedentarios viajaban extensos caminos, cargando la carne envuelta que su pueblo había preparado para la situación. Todos los niños reunidos representando cada uno de sus pueblitos con sus platitos hechos a mano por su abuelo el cual preparaba la comida para dar la gran noticia.

-Ha llegado un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia… -Explico al fin al momento que todos comían frente al fuego, con un ademán llamo al pequeño que corrió hasta sus brazos bastante tímido, todos rodearon ante el nuevo integrante.

-Abuelito Arauco… ¿Quien es el? –La pequeña alacalufe fue la primera en preguntar directamente ya que los otros solo susurraban entre ellos.

-Le encontré vagando por nuestras tierras- hizo una pausa para observar al pequeño el cual tímidamente se aferraba a su pecho- Los espíritus lo trajeron por alguna razón en particular…

-Entonces el es… ¿_como nosotros? _- Ahora el comentario fue parte del Chango

-Así es- El pequeño de cabellos castaños cohibido por las miradas de sus hermanos se refugiaba en los brazos de su abuelo mientras que sus hermanos trataban de comunicarse. El imponente hombre de sabias palabras cambio su serio semblante a algo mucho mas duro, marcando mas sus facciones, el que eso pasara era solo augurio de malas noticias- Hoy será la ultima noche que pasemos todos juntos…

-¿Y nuestro hermanito…?

-Tiene una misión especial aquí, no se preocupen que yo le cuidare- Ante aquello, todos quedaron más tranquilos.

El pequeño bostezaba por la falta de sueño, al notar esto, se levanto con el bebe en brazo- Pase lo que pase cuiden a los suyos y hagan lo que su corazon les dicte que sea correcto…

-¿A que se refiere con eso Abuelito?

-Pronto lo sabrán –Preparo el lecho para sus nietos, después de la celebración, cantos y bailes de los pequeños niñitos, todos durmieron olvidando las palabras de su abuelo. Aun eran muy pequeños para entenderlo.

Luego ocurrió… La invasión….

Apretó los ojos tratando de olvidar las crudas imágenes que presencio en su niñez, la muerte de cada uno de sus hermanos y también, la muerte de su amado abuelo.

¡No!, No podía seguir en el pasado, pero… Esos recuerdos se han hecho mas frecuentes por culpa del bicentenario, y por su hermano…

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, el Mapuche apareció con guardias tomándole de las ropas. Pero el era fuerte, a pesar de que lo mantenían acorralado aun así seguía gritando a Chile que apareciera.

-Suéltenlo, No va a hacer nada –Mando a sus hombres y acto seguido los guardias se fueron dejándoles solos.

-Me tratan como ladrón- Replico asegurándose de que no tuviera marca alguna

-Tu culpa –Se encogió en hombros- Si no fuerai' tan weon no ocurriría esto…

-¡Es lo único que me queda por hacer! – Replico bastante molesto, el joven de largos cabellos oscuros mantenía fuertes ojeras y una cara demacrada por la falta de alimento y sueño, pero aun así se mantenía en pie. Era orgulloso y en su opinión de causa justa.

-¡Dejar que tu gente muera de hambre no es algo que hará que se cumplan tus demandas! ¡Los mataras a todos!-Hizo una pausa, su voz se entrecorto - Y tu también vai' a morir en el intento…

-¡Ya me estoy muriendo! –Su espíritu aun en alto, a pesar de la poca fuerza que tenia, apoyando con ambas manos a la mesa. Una de sus manos golpeo levemente el pecho propio- Nuestras raíces se están muriendo… ¡Por tu culpa!

Aquello fue la primera estocada que agujereo su corazón, apretando el puño, esperando así calmar y armonizar sus emociones, las acusaciones en su contra le estaban afectando…

-No es mi culpa todo esto, ¡No es mi problema que mis superiores actúen sin decirme nada! ¡Además si no destrozaras todas las weas en tus marchas culias'!

-¡Eso es porque no actúas como país!

-¡Deja de regañarme por todo! –Ya se había aburrido de la actitud del Mapuche, respondiéndole de la misma manera- ¡No eres nuestro abuelo! ¡Y nunca serás igual! – Su cara se sonrojo por la ira faltándole el aire- Yo solo trato de sacar adelante a nuestro país, ¡TÚ eres el que deja la cagada!

-Vendiendo nuestras tierras a extranjeros, comprándole proyectos fallidos al sujeto que destruyo todo esto…

-Oe, Oe, Oe… -No le dejo terminar- ¡Yo también le creí al Bam-bam*! – Bueno… eso no venia al caso. Una gotita en la sien de ambos se asomo-… Bien ¡Es cierto! España no será el mejor padre pero… -Giro la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, no termino la oración no tenia idea que decir al respecto, sentía que nada tenia significado. Pelear con todo el mundo por doscientos años y ahora después de todas las guerras volvía a las peleas con su hermano… - ¡El también me ha ayudado aunque no lo creai'!

Defender a su papá… ¡¿En que estaba pensando?

-Eres un idiota… - Se dirigió en dirección de la salida por culpa de la falta de alimentación dio un leve tropiezo, por suerte se apoyo en la puerta antes de correr peor suerte. El chileno acto seguido se acerco para socorrerle, pero su hermano era mas orgulloso, alejándole con sus manos- No seré como mi abuelo, pero al menos se que el estaría decepcionado de lo que ocurre con su amada tierra…. -Giro levemente la cabeza con la mirada totalmente retadora la cual el chileno respondió con odio…

-¡Solo porque pasaste mas tiempo con el no significa que seas el mas indicado para hablar de lo que el crea o no!- Y de un golpe la puerta se cerro.- ¡Aweonao'!

Mareado y aturdido por la reciente visita, se desplomo cayendo sentado al suelo, enterrando su cara entre sus manos esperando poder calmar los sentimientos mezclados.

Paso el día con tranquilidad y sin mucha prisa, pero a pesar de estar chateando con Arenita** su preocupación no dejo de aumentar, tanto fue que apago la computadora con prisa, y sin importar que le estaban hablando, ni que era temprano. Cosa extraña porque estuvo toda la semana hablando de que hoy le ganaría a Japón en Ro*** (Solo porque América le había obligado, perdón, "pedido" que le ayudara a vencer al nipón. ¿La razón? el estadounidense le regalo un arma barata y ahora exigía que le devolviera el favor) Pero en esos momentos lo había olvidado todo. Y aunque después se arrepentiría, le daba igual.

Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, y dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, se sumergió lentamente en el pasado.

*Bam-Bam es un jugador de Fútbol el cual hizo la propagando de nuestro medio de transporte actual, el Transantiago…

**Arenita es una chica que es famosa en la farándula criolla por no se que y no me importa ewe

**Ro como si no lo conocieran U

Y eso tenia que agregar lo del gringo para que no quedara tan tenso xd pero bueno… El abuelo de Chile es Arauco (Pensaba en dejarle como mapuche, como en otros fics, pero como aun queda una pequeña minoría, el abuelo seguiría vivo y eso no tendría sentido aparente… Le deje de abuelo ya que los araucanos antiguamente enseñaron muchas cosas a los demás pueblos... En todo caso, Espero que quien sepa me ayude y se arregla porque no se muchito ewe - ignorante total)

No entiendo mucho el problema de los mapuches que tienen… solo se que los mapuches están enojados... por eso solo nombre que tenían un problema… Punto…

Y eso… espero que se entienda no sean muy rudos ni me reten mucho uOu… solo que no había leído en fics que hablaran de ellos (pueblitos indígenas) y les di fama, además creo que no he leído algo así xd


	3. Damisela en Peligro

+ Damisela en peligro

(Awww estoy ganando fama o es mi imaginación xD Aquí dejo nuevo capitulo, si me demore es porque estoy escribiendo el final ewe (lol?) Espero que les guste… Recuerden que esto no es para ofender a alguien y lo escribo con mucho amor para chilito 3

Si hetalia fuera mió complacería a las fans con orgías Yaoi (naaah xD… aunque les gusto la idea e_e) , y si Latin hetalia fuera mió Martín se hubiera violado a Manuel hace rato xD

Todo esto del bicentenario se ha acercado muy rápido y como que no se le ocurre nada mejor que hacer que recordar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, parecieran recuerdos tangibles, y a pesar de su mala memoria todo le parecía que ocurrió ayer… Su primer recuerdo fue el terremoto al observar algunas cicatrices en sus manos… Eso no lo esperaba y siendo un país sísmico es algo que debería estar preparado… Pero en estos momentos son cuando te das cuenta que nunca dicen las cosas hasta que ya pasaron…Y así, mientras aun con alcohol en el cuerpo (por culpa del prusiano que ahora dormía en su cama murmurando estupideces. Si no estuviera tan ebrio lo hubiera sacado de su cama hace rato, porque recuerden que Manuel es HOMBRE y eso se puede ver feo desde un punto de vista mas pervertido…) Miraba a la nada, con la tele prendida en el SQP como pretexto::

Estaba en el sur de visita como de costumbre. Siempre las señoras de edad le llamaban para ofrecerle una comida especial por las vacaciones y como su relación era tan buena con su gente acepto sin preocupaciones. Ya se le ocurriría una excusa para sus superiores por dejar todos sus deberes sin terminar, aunque todos sus superiores sabían que todo lo dejaba a ultima hora no era algo de lo que no estén acostumbrados. Lo bueno de ser una nación que puedes viajar por cualquier parte de tu país como si nada. (El único problema era por su capital ya que después de chocar su auto luego de un carrete con el Papurri* le obligaron a irse en Transantiago:: Léase, cargar su tarjetita Bip!, aplastarse junto a su gente en el metro, sufrir manoseos y mas de algún flaite le había robado la billetera… ¡como un ciudadano mas, por amor al huemul!)

Pero ese no era el punto, al fin lejos de toda la bulla, en la extensión de su patria se unía a su pueblo como lo hacia hace tantos años atrás.

Llego donde un puñado de señoras le esperaban, como si se tratase de sus abuelitas o sus fans le abrazaron, llenándole de cariño y de bromas, las cual el respondió también con humor. Caminaron hacia la camioneta en ese ambiente tan familiar. Fueron hasta la casa de una de ellas en la cual se hospedaría, donde le esperaban con la comida caliente aun ya pasada la hora de almuerzo.

-Cazuelita como tanto le gusta a mi niño- La más anciana cargando el plato con tan apetitoso y humeante alimento.

-Gracias Viejita, extrañaba las comidas de acá-Sonrió llevándose la cuchara a la boca

-¡Y como no! ¡Si estai' ma' flaco! –Río otra de las mujeres que compartían la mesa- tanto ponerle bueno te esta dejando sin poto…

Entre todas rieron a carcajada limpia, cosa también que hizo el chileno (Disimulando su rubor por culpa de la imagen de un maldito argentino en particular, que tras la cordillera reía de buena gana como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de las mujeres)

-Un caballero no tiene memoria – Respondió siguiendo el juego de las señoras.- Y no se hagan las lesas que parece que ustedes están por las mismas…. – y entre mas risas la comida se hacia cada vez mas grata.

Aquel paisaje era tan tranquilo… Era volver a sus raíces, se repetía, y eso le encantaba. Ser el más se demoraba en despertarse para ir pescar en las madrugadas era algo que con los días uno se acostumbra, trabajar codo a codo y ayudar en la casa… Aun así era feliz… Y pensando en eso se tumbo en la cama casi desfalleciéndose, en un segundo quedo completamente dormido.

Hasta que de pronto un leve movimiento despertó sus tranquilos sueños…

-¡¿Que shu… -Sentándose en su cama para percatarse mejor de la situación, no era imaginación suya, estaba temblando. Prendió la luz para notar todo con más claridad. Levantándose de la cama de un golpe y como si la tierra tuviera vida propia de un lado a otro, todo comenzó a caer al piso con total brutalidad haciéndole también caer de la misma manera en acto tosco, Pedazos caían de la casa, de ellos cayendo en su pierna y hiriéndole de sobremanera. Tumbado en el frió del suelo y los escombros sobre el…

-¡Viejita…! –La mujer estaba rezando junto a su familia en el portal de la cocina, esperando a su nación. Al escucharle su marido corrió a ayudarle- ¡Salgamos afuera, que se nos cae la casa!- Después del miedo y la desesperación salieron a duras penas con el pobre Manuel cojeando, dejando un caminito de sangre de su pierna herida-

Acto seguido todos los vecinos se encontraban afuera atónitos como se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos el esfuerzo de años que tanto le había costado conseguir… lloraban las mujeres y sus maridos les abrazaban con impotencia al ver lo poco que quedaba, los niños boquiabiertos se aferraban a sus padres temerosos de que volviera a moverse el mundo con tal intensidad.

Tomo su celular y llamo a su presidente, pero no ocurrió nada… Era muy difícil que en el Sur tomara la señal, ¡Y con semejante cataclismo más le costaría! Entre susurros le saco la madre, la hermana y hasta la abuelita a los dueños de las compañías telefónicas… ¡Por algo tenían que ser Españoles! Llamo a cada uno de sus contactos, Desde Americo* hasta… El ultimo weon te tenia anotado al celular… ya rendido intento la ultima vez un numero a la zar, quien se imaginaria que era el de su ex presidenta, sonó el tipico pitutito…

-¡Weon esta llamando!- Nuevamente todos susurraban entre ellos esperando respuesta- Bachelet*! –El grito del chileno se hizo sonar por el teléfono, la mujer Recibió un susto por segunda vez- Llevo horas tratando de comunicarme!

Exagero un poco, pero por culpa de aun estar exasperado por la situación. La mujer solo suspiro mas tranquila al saber el bien de su país. Con esa forma tan tranquila de hablar respondió

-Es bueno oír que estas bien… Siendo un país sísmico ¿Y aun no te acostumbras? Como debiste estar en el…

-Da igual la wea, no estoy de humor para tus tallas - Se estaba cabreando sin duda- ¡Aquí se remeció todo toa' la caga'!, ¿Creí' que haya un tsunami?- Su pronunciación de la palabra japonesa fue pésima, pero entendible. Su ex presidenta respondió mas rápido de lo que creía

-Hm… No creo que haya Tsunamis… Hablaremos de eso en una conferencia de prensa, Solo serán olas grandes pero… -El chileno le cortó sin dejarle responder, se dirigió a su gente

-¿Que le dijo la señora Bachelet?- Uno de los hombres se acerco hasta Manuel

-Son olas grandes lo que se viene no ma' –se mantenía en pie gracias a uno de los jóvenes que se había ofrecido su ayuda- No se preocupen si vamos a salir adelante oh… ¡Si somos Chilenos!

Tenían miedo y fue difícil calmarles, pero ¡No era para menos!...

De pronto todo se volvió confuso en su cabeza por la impresión y el miedo que de pronto ocurrió… los gritos de la gente, las olas en todo su esplendor, magnificas y bravas arrasaban con todo a su paso llevándose los barcos y las casas como si fueran de papel, dejando solo una mezcla de agua, barro y yacimientos de una antigua parte de el. Cuando ya pudo reaccionar ante tan fuerte estimulo. Se levanto del suelo con mucho esfuerzo. Aun sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas. Mareado, asustado y un fuerte nudo en la garganta al ver su hermoso paisaje reducido a nada, saco un poco del barro mezclado con su propia sangre que llenaba sus rodillas, aun le dolían las heridas de sus brazos y en especial de sus piernas. Las cuales estaban destrozadas.

Nunca olvidaría ese 27 de febrero…. Aunque comparado con el terremoto del 87 no fue gran cosa, no quita la preocupación y lo mal que lo paso…

-Vos sos muy quemado… -la voz del argentino hizo resonar en la casa del castaño, Como pudieron lo trajeron a su capital a la fuerza. Aun no creía que las familias que un día estaban a su lado comiendo cazuela, habían desaparecido en la nada – Siempre te pasan las peores cosas

-¿Y que wea? – Respondió con su típica actitud Tsundere, girando la cabeza, podía estar mal, pero no seguiría demostrando debilidad y menos frente al argentino- Y toy bien por que soy shoro…

-¿Shoro?- Sonrió burlonamente imitando el acento del otro- Las palabritas que inventas…

-¡Hm! A que si a vo te pasa esto estariai' pa' la caga' llorando….

-Deja de decir pelotudeces, ¿Queres'? –Suspiro sentándose a su lado en la cama del Chileno, quien de mala gana le hizo un pequeño espacio - No importa- Llevando la mano a la cintura ajena, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en sus recientes heridas- Porque cada vez que te ocurra algo estaré ahí para apoyarte- Corto distancias mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, para desgracia del sonrojado y sorprendido chileno- Después de todo eres mi damisela en peligro…

-Homosexual de….-No le dejo terminar por el inesperado beso su mejilla, riendo por el delicado tono carmín que asomaba en las mejillas del chileno (y también en la propia), para luego permanecer serio

- Me preocupaste mucho –No dijo nada el chileno, pero en un acto impropio del y increíblemente poco probable para cualquiera que le conociera, paso sus brazos por el cuello abrazando a Martín, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello ajeno. Argentina sonrió ante el amoroso gesto, el cual, era bastante expresivo para alguien como Manuel. Quedaron en silencio, pero no se sintieron incómodos en lo absoluto por un largo tiempo.

-¿Dame un beso?-Tan débil fue el susurro en la oreja del castaño, si antes estaba rojo, ahora estaba el doble

-¡Ni cagando…! ¡Soy' terrible de maraco! -alejo como pudo la distancia que una vez había creado, aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas para hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan orgulloso?...-cruzándose de brazos siguió- Después de tanto que hablaste de llamar la atención de los europeos y tu jefes dicen que no necesitabas ayuda…

-…. –

-Mas en sima de que querían entregarte una gran suma esos estirados…. Eso es mucho

…..

…..

….

-¿¡Q-QUE HICIERON QUE WEA! –El grito del chileno se escucho hasta china. (Pobre chinito que fue interrumpido mientras estaba tan tranquilo viendo Hello Kitty…) Sintiendo que su mandíbula estaba por el suelo

Después de eso, Manuel salio corriendo con yeso y todo hasta la cámara mas cercana demandando que cualquier suma de dinero era bien necesitada, mostrando sus marcas y vendas ante la prensa.

+Awwww…. Yo se que Chile trata de darse a conocer como sea a los europeos *-* porque sueña ser como ellos… Y… eso de que al principio los viejos decían que no necesitábamos ayuda, que por ese comentario no enviaron no se cuanto dinero de parte del extranjero y después por eso estaban como los locos pidiendo ayuda es verdad, al igual que lo de las "olas grandes" xDDD lo vi en la tele porque por suerte En serena no se sintió muy fuerte el terremoto… Y espero que les guste u_u… que fueron momentos muy terribles y no escribo este cap como insulto, burla ni nada de eso… Pero salimos adelante como siempre porque somos re pulentos! xDDD

*papurri o negro Piñera es otro personaje de nuestra Tv criolla, y hermano de nuestro actual querido presidente (lol? ewe) conocido por ser bueno para salir y portarse mal ._. Mas que por ser cantante xD

*Transantiago es nuestro proyecto estrella y mas adorado por los chilenos, por su eficiencia y transportes… naaaah xD es una basura que crearon los antiguos presidentes para ganar plata y arruinarte el trayecto a tu casa U y bip! Es el nombre de una tarjeta que tu necesitas ara viajar en este, se carga y listo! =_=

Bachelet nuestra "adorada" ex presidenta (uh, se nota que adoro la política xD)

Gracias a Cover, Chibisiam y Anny x3 sus review me hicieron la persona mas feliz del mundo! *O*

Espero subir el proximo capitulo 3


End file.
